A liquid crystal display device is used in various fields of OA equipments such as a personal computer and a television set, taking advantage of the features such as light weight, thin shape, and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device is used also as displays for a portable remote terminal such as a cellular phone and a PDA (personal digital assistant), a car navigation equipment, and a game machine.
A One Drop Filling (ODF) method is put in practical use as one of the techniques of forming a liquid crystal display panel. In the ODF method, seal material is drawn in the shape of a frame. When the seal material is drawn from a starting point to a terminal point, it is demanded that the seal material may not break off between the starting point and the terminal point. Since the starting point and the terminal point of the seal material overlap, a closing portion used as a connecting portion of the seal material is formed. In the closing portion, since application quantity of the seal material increases more than other portions when a pair of substrates is pasted together, line width of the seal material expands locally.
Recently, it is demanded to make a frame portion small by enlarging the active area for displaying images with respect to an outside dimension of the liquid crystal display panel. Since the width between an end of the active area and a substrate end has a tendency to be reduced with the demand of the narrow frame which makes the surrounding frame size of the active area small. Accordingly, when the seal material expands locally, a portion of the seal material may flow into the active area resulting a poor display or on a planned cut line resulting a cutting defect of the substrates.